


Rainstorms and heart leaps

by LesbianToko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianToko/pseuds/LesbianToko
Summary: So, in Komaru's description in UDG it says she hates rainstorms, which my head automaticaly translated to her being afraid of them, and i wanted to do a little one shot of her angry girlfriend comforting her.This is my first actual fanfic!This fic is mirrored in Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/story/253929668-rainstorms-and-heart-leaps
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 60





	Rainstorms and heart leaps

🌩️

It was late afternoon when they arrived in the worn out hotel, managing to barely outrun the light rain threatening them. Komaru insisted on both of them bathing, and, very unwillingly, Toko went first. After a very grumpy writer left the bathroom, it was the other girl's turn, she entered, leaving her friend alone in their hotel room. She took this time to write some small drafts and try to squeeze ideas of her brain.  
Toko was sitting on the bed for a while, she managed to get some few paragraphs in the meantime, she had been very distracted those last feel days, but she couldn't quite figure out why. The girl looked out the window, thinking, and noticed the rain had gotten much worse since Komaru started her bath.  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a shriek coming from the bathroom.  
Toko frowned. "Komaru, did something happen?"  
The girl nextdoor took a little while to answer.  
"N-no! I just slipped, but i'm ok!"  
The ultimate rolled her eyes, clumsy girl, she couldn't stay a single minute without being taken care of.  
And, for some reason, Toko wanted to take care of her, to protect her, be close to her. She groaned, pushing the thoughts aside.   
The door behind her opened, the writer didn't turn to look at her friend, she felt her sitting on the other end of the bed. A few moments passed, and the silence started bothering her, the only sound was the strong pitter patter of the rain on the window, Komaru was abnormally quiet. Toko took a peek at the girl, who was seemingly hiding under the covers.  
"Hey, are you okay? You're not b-blabbering like you usually do."  
She looked at her friend, her big pale green eyes tense, "oh, yes, i guess i'm just a bit tired." She offered a weak smile, that Toko did not bought, but looked back at her writing anyway.  
Then, there was a loud thunder, and she felt herself being held tight, very tight. The writers cheeks turned bright pink.  
"He-hey, what is this?!" She inquired, surprised.  
"N-nothing, i'm sorry!" Komaru let go quickly, seemingly flustered too.  
Toko rose an eyebrow.  
"...Don't tell me, you survived an apocalypse, but you're scared of rain?"  
"I-i'm not!" She looked away, gloomy. "Maybe a little."  
"Pft, how sad"  
"You are scared of the dark!"  
"I-it's not the same t-thing!" The writer hissed, her hair huffled like a cat's.   
Komaru pouted, but she stayed in her spot, looking around trying to get distracted, Toko scoffed and went back to her notebook. Another thunder made the younger girl jump and tremble on her spot.  
Toko sighed. "Fine, come here."  
"Huh?"  
"You can lean on me or whatever... i-if it makes you stop whining like a pathetic puppy." She tried to sound cold and nonchalant, but the girl already knew her too well, all the hidden meanings behind her mean, rude behavior.  
Komaru beamed and held her friend close again. "Thank you, Toki!"  
"J-just don't disturb me, i'm working."

They stayed like that for a while, once again with the only the sound of the rain raging, washing their window, and of Toko's quiet scribbling. She really settled down, the writer noticed, not a sound coming from her companion, only the occasional shiver or squeeze on her waist. So why couldn't she keep her mind off of her? She was okay, she could see that, yet the ultimate felt the urge to look at her, to talk to her, to touch her. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she already used to the girl's clinginess? Then why was her heart racing? Why was Komaru's smell so sweet and intoxicating?   
Toko shook her head, and her thoughts away, she lifted her head from her work to the rainy window. The stormy scenery was quite beautiful, she always thought so, actually. Maybe she really was a very gloomy person. But there was something about the desaturated light, that made the room a perfect level of milky brightness, and the occasional sudden flash of lightning was just amazing. When she thought about it, it had been a long while since she last had seen rain, it felt so... abnormally natural next to the post apocalyptic painting, almost like nature was fighting to take itself back, she wondered if it would succeed.   
Huh, weird, she got very optimistic all of a sudden.  
Toko felt herself being observed, she turned to the face next to her, that was, in fact, looking attentively at her.

"W-what?"   
Komaru looked like she was awoken from a trance. "what?"

"Y-you were l-looking at me." She scowled, "are you t-thinking about how u-ugly i am?"  
"Wa- No! Toko, i would never think that!" She looked away, "besides, it's... quite the opposite." Her cheeks were lightly tinged pink, "you looked pretty like that, looking at the sky and all." 

The writer could be delusional, but Komaru seemed to be trying to play it cool, the compliment made her make loops around itself, making knots, she didn't expect it.  
"I-i..." She didn't notice she was beet red, and her eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry, that was a little weird, right?" The other girl gave a nervous giggle.  
"N-no! I- grrr!" The -damned- girl messing with her damned feelings, what was this? She wasn't gay!   
Komaru observed, a little worried, as Toko just stared at her notebook, fumbling with her words and making her weird... Toko noises. "T-t-thank y-you." She finally turned to her friend, still red.

The younger girl just smiled fondly, and hugged her tighter. "It's just true, i... actually kinda forgot i was scared." she nuzzled the other girl's shoulder, who let out a small yelp. "I should be the one thanking you!" Toko felt her smile on her shoulder. Oh, fine, she thought, when you are in a post apocalyptic city with a pretty girl and your hearts pleads you to go for it, you go for it.   
Sighing, the older girl, closed her notebook and put it on the nightstand by the bed, Komaru eyed her curiously, and Toko laid down, hugging the girl back, which left them both laying down, her friend shifting a bit over her. The writer looked back at the eyes on her. "Y-you are being too noise, i-i lost my inspiration, it's your fault!"   
"Oh, sorry." Komaru said, with a smile, something told Toko she knew she was lying. That sweet smile, that reached her soft pale green eyes, the ultimate writer sighed, lovingly. _No, stop, she's your friend, she is a girl, you're not gay, you're just sleeping with your friend._ Gosh that made things worse. Toko resisted the urge to groan and just looked away from the girl. 

As they laid down like that, the world seemed to disappear muffled by the sound of the rain, Toko absently petted Komaru's hair, and the latter entwined her legs with hers.  
They only noticed they had fallen asleep when the morning came, and the rain had stopped. 

⛅


End file.
